onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Fall
"Fall" is the 75th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary As the spell of Shattered Sight approaches Storybrooke, Mary Margaret and David rally the residents to prepare for the curse while Belle and the fairies work together on an antidote. Gold, with Hook as his reluctant servant, sets about an exit strategy of his own. Regina and Robin Hood ready themselves for the worst while, with the help of a locator spell, Emma and Elsa search desperately for Anna. In Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff awaken to find that their kingdom is once again in danger. Plot Ingrid decides to embrace being a monster and so freezes Anna and Kristoff where they stand, as well as the entirety of Arendelle. Elsa and Emma realize that Ingrid wants to make it so that just the three of them are left alive: her perfect family. As their ship sinks, the Queen of Arendelle, whilst writing a letter, tells the King of Arendelle that their daughters, Anna and Elsa, must know the truth. She realizes that they might not make it home, but this note could, and so it's rolled up, put into a bottle and hurled into the raging sea. The Snow Queen tells Mr. Gold in his shop that she's figured out his plan - he wants to cleave himself from the dagger. In her ice lair, the Snow Queen tells Mr. Gold that her mirror is complete, and she can finally cast a spell over all of Storybrooke; she is then seen using Emma and Elsa's magic, harnessed through her yellow ribbons, to smash the mirror and cause a storm cloud to burst forth, ready to consume the town and shatter everyone's sight. 'Teaser' The magic storm cloud that is the Spell of Shattered Sight can be seen drifting its way across the sky as Ingrid stands watching from the forest, smiling to herself. Mr. Gold can then be seen approaching, standing beside his old acquaintance and commending her on a job well done, then pointing out that it appears she's won. Ingrid comments how big of him it was to admit that, but also says that it's a welcome change, for the Dark One is usually so confrontational. He prefers the term "reasonable", and tells the Snow Queen that he'd like to make a deal. She assures him that he has nothing that she wants, but he argues otherwise, saying; "This spell of yours, when it hits, a few hours from now?" "Sundown." "Sundown, yes... it'll bring out the darkness of everyone in this town." Ingrid is amused by this, revealing to her enemy that it will do more than that: they will tear themselves apart until everyone is dead. Now Gold is amused, telling her that not ''everyone will die, before going on to explain what she stands to gain from this deal: "You'll have what you want - you alone with your 'sisters' Elsa and Emma, doing who knows what, and I'll be here too, spending every waking moment of my immortal life trying to rip your heart out." It is now that Ingrid realizes the Dark One really does have something to offer, wondering what he wants, and he says that he wants to leave. The Snow Queen is confused, thinking that they already made this deal, which Gold confirms, appending that he has an eye for a loophole and he thinks he's spotted hers: his wife and grandson will be destroyed by this spell, so he wants her to allow them to leave with him; she spares the two of them, and he spares her misery - "Do we have a deal?" The Snow Queen considers this, then turning to him and telling him to enjoy his trip. Satisfied, he turns his attention to the storm cloud above, prompting Ingrid to return to doing the same. Through binoculars, the storm cloud is also monitored by Elsa, who's standing in the open-windowed clock tower along with Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Hook, Henry and Grumpy. She hands the binoculars to Mary Margaret as she comes to terms with the fact that her aunt is actually doing this; "The Spell of Shattered Sight..." Mary Margaret utters as David takes control of the binoculars, saying that they should head to the mines and the vault and take shelter there. Regina reminds the prince that this is magic they're dealing with, and it cares not for ceilings; it's started. Hook wonders how long they have until it takes effect, and Regina looks through the binoculars, studying the cloud momentarily, before estimating that it should be complete by sundown - "By sundown everyone in this town will start tearing each other apart." "Okay," says Emma, "The answer is simple... let's not be in town." We are shown the large ice wall which stands tall at the town line, surrounding Storybrooke's whole perimeter, as everyone who was in the clock tower now stands before it. Regina comments that the savior's idea is hardly an elegant solution, but Emma argues that there's nothing wrong with brute force if it works. Grumpy theorizes that, if they can get over, they can build a frame and get people out one at a time, and as David loads his arm with rope in preparation to climb, his wife warns him to be careful. He strokes her arm in reassurance, taking out a pickaxe and approaching the giant barrier; he proceeds to take one good hack at the thing, but this causes a spire of ice to rise from the ground, knocking him down as the whole thing rumbles and shakes violently, not wanting people to be able to get past it. David's loved ones look worried for him and quickly run to help, asking if he's okay, but he appears fine, getting to his feet. Regina remarks that it looks like that wall doesn't care much for their brute force and, as Elsa approaches, she notices a crack in the surface of the base forming; the ice then splits apart, and inside we see Anna's necklace lying there. Astounded, Elsa reaches down and picks it up, leading Emma to warn her to stay back for the wall could "go off" again. As she steps away, Elsa reveals that she's found her sister's necklace; she thought it was gone... it's like a miracle. Emma says she's glad the Ice Queen found it but points out that sentimentality is not worth risking one's life over. However, Elsa is adamant that it's a sign - a sign that they're going to win - and Regina sarcastically asks if everyone is into this "hope thing" now. Emma tells the group that if they are going to win then they need to stop wasting time, instructing her mother, father and Leroy to go and tell everyone what's going on because, when this goes down, everyone needs to be separated from their loved ones if they don't want to hurt each other. She then turns to Killian and tells him to head to the docks, for they could use boats to get people out, and Regina says that she's going to go warn Robin Hood, as his camp isn't far from where they are. Emma tells her that that's a good idea, before stating that she and Elsa are going to go talk to Gold and see if he can help. She tells Henry to come with them, but Regina refuses to let him go, saying that he is to stay with her for she's his best chance. Elsa points out that that may not be true, believing that she and Emma are immune, and Regina grows confused, wanting to know how. Elsa explains that she thinks the yellow ribbons that have been forced onto their wrists protect them; if the Snow Queen wants them to be her sisters then the curse won't affect them. Emma adds that she should definitely watch Henry, but again Regina refuses, pointing out that Emma is part of this nutjob's plan and she wants Henry near her for as long as it's safe for him. Henry assures his biological mother that he'll be fine with his adoptive one, and Emma gives him a smile before hugging him, telling him to be careful. "We gotta go," Regina says, looking up, "This is happening now." The spell continues to swarm its way across the sky. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' Over at Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, Emma asks Belle, who's reading up on the Spell of Shattered Sight, if she's having any luck; however, Belle answers negatively, regretfully informing she and Elsa that this curse appears to be pretty much unstoppable, but the one thing she did find is that there may be a way to undo the effects from anyone it touches. Elsa says that that's wonderful, and Belle explains that it seems that when somebody's been touched by the spell you can use them to undo it. With a strand of their hair, you can make some sort of counter-spell, like a vaccine. "My sister..." Elsa realizes, to Emma's confusion, and the Ice Queen continues in recalling that her aunt said Anna put her in that urn; she didn't believe her because Anna would never do such a thing... unless she was under that spell. She says that they have to go to her, but Belle points out that she still doesn't know where she is. Elsa knows this, but remembers Belle saying that if she had something of Anna's then they could use a locator spell to find her; well, now she has something of hers. She takes out a small, blue, drawstring pouch and pours the contents into her hand: Anna's necklace. She hands it to Belle ("Sometimes sentimentality pays off." "Point: Elsa," Emma concedes) who inspects it under some sort of magnifying glass, seeing that there's mirror dust in it, actually embedded in the metal, and Elsa concludes that she was right, Anna was under that spell. So, if they find Anna... she can save everyone. Belle offers to round up the fairies so that they can set up shop somewhere close and figure out how to make the counter-spell, and Elsa thanks her, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. She then says that they should go, but Emma, ever the pessimist, makes sure that her friend realizes that this is a long shot, pointing out that she was time travelling when she brought her to this realm and when Anna disappeared it was... "Thirty years ago, I know," Elsa finishes for her, "But she's okay, she has to be. And I don't care how old she is, she can save us." "Okay then," Emma says, "We're relying on mirror dust and fairies, but now we have a plan, which is progress. Let's go find your sister." In Arendelle, the ice encasing Anna and Elsa's palace begins to melt away, along with the rest of the kingdom; the Snow Queen's spell is finally wearing off. Inside, Anna herself, as well as Kristoff, also unfreeze, with the former shaking with coldness and exclaiming, "Holy cats that is cold!" Kristoff folds his arms, aching terribly, and responds that ice is like that, or so he's noticed. Anna then notices that the urn, having been right there, is now gone, and so is Elsa and her aunt. Kristoff recalls seeing Anna with it, but Anna retorts that now it's missing and Elsa is in it; she just needs to find her and let her out and let her know she didn't mean it. "What's that?" Kristoff asks, looking down at his fiancée's feet, and Anna bends down to pick up... straw. A strand of golden straw. This leads her to realize that Rumplestiltskin has been there, and she concludes that her aunt doesn't have the urn... he does. Kristoff points out that she is literally hanging a big assumption on a really tiny piece of straw, but Anna argues that it makes sense, for the Dark One would never let someone walk off with something he values; she should have known he'd follow her. Kristoff wonders if this is good news or not, and Anna tells him not to worry because she knows how to get to him - they can handle him, in fact - and, even if they can't, they can figure out a way how to. "Elsa is the only one who can rule Arendelle!" "I beg to differ," says Hans, also unfrozen, as he enters the dining room along with three of his twelve brothers, including Franz and Jurgen. Anna asks her ex-fiancé what he's doing there, and he replies that he's hearing her confess that she attacked the reigning queen and then lost her to another land; "That... sounds like treason to me, doesn't it guys?" he asks, and his brothers nod. "And I sang with you!" Anna yells in annoyance, causing Kristoff to grow confused and Hans' brothers to start laughing at him. Ignoring her, Hans tells she and Kristoff that they're both under arrest under his order as the new King of Arendelle. Anna is confused, and he explains that they were all frozen but now that her sister's spell has worn off no one will argue with a new, benevolent leader such as himself. Anna assures him that it wasn't Elsa who cast the spell, but he steps in close, pointing out that nobody's going to believe that. She looks deeply hateful, and Kristoff suddenly outstretches his hands, telling Hans that he's got them. Anna looks to him, outstretching her hands also, as one of Hans' brothers approaches with rope to bind their wrists. However, the next look the engaged couple shares is a signal and, quickly, they begin to attack. Kristoff grabs his pickaxe from the table and rams it into the rope-bearing brother's leg, causing him to crumple to the ground in pain. Anna grabs another brother by the arms and uses the rope that he himself bears to bind his wrists before leading him downwards with it, throwing him to the floor as well. She then takes the sword out of the third brother's sheath and wields it against him, holding it to his throat as Hans reaches for his own weapon. He stops when his sword is halfway out, seeing that this brief battle is over, and allows Anna and Kristoff to go, warning his other brothers not to try and get up and re-attack. Slowly, the royal redhead turns, and she and her fiancé soon start running from the room. A brother yells for them to stop and the other two try to give chase, however, the princess and the ice man shut the door before the brothers can pass, slotting the sword in between the handles so that it can't be opened. They proceed to hastily exit the palace together. Back in Storybrooke, Hook can be seen pointing his telescope out at sea, watching as more of the ice wall starts to rise from the water, leading him to say to himself that there will be no fleeing by boat then. "This Snow Queen is good, isn't she?" asks Mr. Gold, who's sitting on a bench at the docks next to the pirate, who briefly looks towards the Dark One hatefully. Gold tells Hook to sit, and Hook is compelled to do so; Gold taps the satchel by his foot, advising the pirate not to forget where his heart lies (implicating that Hook's actual heart is inside said satchel) before revealing that he has a job for him to do. "You remember how this works," Rumple says, using magic to make the sorcerer's hat appear on the bench next to him in box form. "That... Not Emma!" Hook begs, but his master tells him that he's not after the savior this time, for he has a better plan. He goes on to explain that Granny's Diner has been converted into a temporary hive for the vilest of creatures; pious little fleas. Hook realizes that he's talking about the fairies, and Gold continues in saying that, just like any flying pests, if you want to eliminate the infestation, it's important to get them all. Doing so will infuse the hat with enough power to allow him to cleave himself from the dagger and then leave this town with his own powers in tact; "A suddenly urgent undertaking, now, will you assist me?" "You have my heart, you know I can't refuse," Hook says angrily, and Rumple confirms this, amused, telling the pirate that there's a more difficult part to the plan: his wife his just called him to inform him that she intends to spend the day sequestered amongst said fleas so he needs Hook to stand by while he gets her out of the way. "But the fairies are working to stop the spell," says Hook, then realizing that Gold plans on killing the cure. He tells the Dark One that if he goes through with this then he's condemning the whole town, as well as his own grandson, to whatever happens. It is then that Gold explains that he's not leaving Henry; he will take him and he will take Belle and he will leave this town to its fate. "But Emma and everyone else..." utters Hook, leading Gold to say that he doesn't have time for everyone else, and if he has to choose between everyone else and himself, then himself wins every time. "You can clench your jaw and flash your eyes all you wish, because it doesn't change the fact," he takes his dagger out of his coat and waves it over the hat box, causing it to unlock, "We're in this together." The hat stands fully-formed on the bench, and Hook stares at the Dark One with pure hatred in his eyes. 'Act II' Robin Hood can be seen embracing his son, Roland, beside a campfire centered in the Merry Men's camp in the woods. The other Merry Men are around, going about their day, as Regina watches her true love from nearby, Henry at her side. With a heavy heart, she approaches, and her adoptive son follows. Robin is now quizzing Roland on the different parts of an arrow, such as the light, but when the famed thief spots the former Evil Queen he tells his son to stay where he is as he gets up to talk to her, wondering the circumstances surrounding this visit. Regina quickly reveals that "it's happening", referring to the Spell of Shattered Sight, and warns him that he and his men need to scatter; all together like this with all these weapons would mean that they'd kill each other once the spell hits. "Will!" Robin calls, "Will Scarlet!" And, with that, Will Scarlet pokes his head from out of the closest tent, telling Robin that there's no need to yell because he's right there. Robin informs him that there's an emergency and that he is to break camp, and Will stands to attention, ready to organize this, deciding to take Roland with him as he heads off. Regina suggests that Henry goes and helps as the men all prepare to leave, and he walks away from his mom, giving she and her lover a chance to talk. She stares at him, and he wonders what's wrong, asking if there's something else that they need to be afraid of, but Regina shakes her head, finally adopting a smile, and reveals that she's just trying to memorize him like this. "Like what? Nervous and alarmed?" he questions. "No," she says, beginning to tear up slightly, "With love in your eyes. I told you what this spell is going to do..." He assures her that it won't, but she assures him otherwise, going on to say that the only people in this town who believe in her are Henry and him, and the thought of him looking at her like everyone else does, with hatred... it just might kill her. Robin strokes her cheek comfortingly, running his hand through her hair, and advises her to stop thinking, for they're there now, and this is true. She nods, and the two of them share a kiss, then exchanging a heartfelt hug. Elsa exits Gold's shop with Anna's necklace in tow, and Emma, who's following the Ice Queen, instructs her to lay the necklace out on her palm as she pours on the locator spell. The center of the necklace begins to glow, and Elsa asks if it's supposed to do that; Emma answers positively, knowing this spell, and explains that it gets brighter as you get closer to your goal - it's how her parents found each other (see "A Land Without Magic"). Elsa holds the necklace out in front of her and begins pointing it in all different directions. At one point it glows brighter and the Ice Queen gets excited, taking this to mean that it's found her and that she's out there. Emma now looks optimistic, and tells her friend not to just stand there and keep going. The two blondes start moving down the street, following the glow of the necklace in Elsa's hand, and quickly find that it's wanting for them to go into the library. Elsa recalls that she's been inside before (see "Family Business") and Anna wasn't there, at which Emma reveals that the library is a funny place because there are all these tunnels underneath. Elsa asks if the savior thinks her sister could be down there, and Emma responds that Regina kept a whole dragon under there for twenty-eight years, so she's sure that one could fit a small princess too. "Yes... frozen by the Snow Queen," Elsa concludes, "That's why we never found Anna," they enter the library as the necklace continues to glow brighter, "But now we will." It's night time in Arendelle as Anna and Kristoff are running through the woods in fear of Hans' pursuit. They soon stop, however, for they have experienced what Anna decides is too much running, and they need to catch their breath. Kristoff says that he doesn't hear eight enormous feet, so he thinks they lost them, and Anna tells him that that's great, so now they just need to get the urn back. "Call me crazy, but I really don't wanna face an evil wizard," Kristoff states. "I never said evil!" Anna exclaims, "I mean, he is, but, oh! I have a plan! Right before I left I read mother's diary - the one Elsa found looking for clues -, there was something they were looking for called a 'wishing star'." Kristoff wonders what that is, and Anna reveals that she has no idea, but the important thing is that you can wish on it. She's sure that her parents were going to use it to take Elsa's powers away, but the two of them can use it to wish her sister back to them. The ice man deduces that the Queen and King never got it because, obviously, Elsa still has her powers, and Anna continues in saying that they tracked it to a pirate named Black Beard; there's no record that they ever met with him, but she and Kristoff can. Kristoff is sarcastically enthusiastic about his only options being evil wizard and pirate, but Anna argues that pirates are better than wizards. "Says who?" he asks, and she points out pirates can be paid off, adding that the two of them are rich in many ways but the thing they're richest in is riches, so they should go and take the power of the royal treasury and buy themselves a "wishing thing". She finishes by saying that they can use it to rescue Elsa and she can save Arendelle. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features Elsa and Anna's parents' shipwreck in the background, with their barnacle-covered message in a bottle in the foreground. *This episode is set entirely in the present. **The only other episode set entirely in the present is "Into the Deep". Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on October 11, 2014.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 409 01.png Promo 409 02.png Promo 409 03.png Promo 409 04.png Promo 409 05.png Promo 409 06.png Promo 409 07.png Promo 409 08.png Promo 409 09.png Promo 409 10.png Promo 409 11.png Promo 409 12.png Promo 409 13.png Promo 409 14.png Promo 409 15.png Promo 409 16.png Promo 409 17.png Promo 409 18.png Promo 409 19.png Promo 409 20.png Promo 409 21.png Promo 409 22.png Promo 409 23.png Promo 409 24.png Promo 409 25.png Promo 409 26.png Promo 409 27.png Promo 409 28.png Promo 409 29.png Promo 409 30.png Promo 409 31.png Promo 409 32.png Promo 409 33.png Promo 409 34.png Promo 409 35.png Promo 409 36.png Promo 409 37.png Promo 409 38.png Promo 409 39.png Promo 409 40.png Promo 409 41.png Promo 409 42.png Promo 409 43.png Promo 409 44.png Promo 409 45.png Promo 409 46.png Promo 409 47.png Promo 409 48.png Promo 409 49.png Promo 409 50.png Promo 409 51.png Promo 409 52.png BTS 409 01.png BTS 409 02.png BTS 409 03.png BTS 409 04.png BTS 409 05.png BTS 409 06.png BTS 409 07.png BTS 409 08.png BTS 409 09.png BTS 409 10.png BTS 409 11.png BTS 409 12.png BTS 409 13.png BTS 409 14.png BTS 409 15.png BTS 409 16.png BTS 409 17.png BTS 409 18.png BTS 409 19.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes